


Resettler

by ChillyIllya



Category: Knock-Knock (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIllya/pseuds/ChillyIllya
Summary: This is a translation of fanfic I wrote in Russian. This translation is dedicated to a close friend.After crossing a portal the Interworld played a cruel joke on me - I can't remember anything. I ended up in a strange place. I need to understand, where am I and survive. Let's hit the road, reader! The cards have predicted me a long one...
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Where am I?

And why did I need to jump through that portal? What exactly did I hope to find on the other side? Money? Glory? Love? Something else? Unfortunately, I couldn’t answer my own question. After I jumped into the portal, I … have no idea what happened to me. But after traversing the portal my memory was completely blank. I had no idea what happened to me in the Interworld. I have learned about me using that goddamn portal from the half-charred pages of supposedly my diary. In addition to the pages, here is the list of what came through the portal: my body – male, approximately 18 years old, clothes (thankfully, the field kind), a backpack with a little supply of food and water, a book on alchemy and a leather pouch filled with some strange herbs. I decided neither to throw them away nor taste them. On my belt, there was a wooden dagger covered in mystic runes and two torches.  
The place, where I was cast away, looked extremely depressing. Once full of life, but now a dying forest, musty air, a lot of unknown insects crawling under my feet and trying to get under my clothes, and the most important thing – there were no signs that humans were here. No dug up earth, no hacks on trees, no trails … nothing. It was a long ramble through the gloomy forest before I noticed a pathway twisting between the trees. “Finally!” – I thought – “This pathway will surely lead me somewhere. Somewhere to where people are, I hope”. So I started walking along the pathway. I walked for three hours but didn’t see even a clue indicating the presence of man or dwelling.   
Suddenly I saw a silhouette between the trees. Peering at it, I understood, that the silhouette belongs to a girl. I didn’t stop and think about what she is doing here – in the middle of this eerie, ruinous forest, so far from human dwelling. I wanted to talk to her, to find out about this place and how far was to the nearest dwelling. I ran to the spot where I thought I saw her profile. Approaching her, I saw that the girl was dressed in a simple long white dress, and plaited into her long dark hair were … branches? But the peculiarities didn’t stop on her strange appearance. Almost nearing the place where I saw her, I was briefly distracted by a low hanging branch that was in my way, and when I looked up again, the girl was not there anymore. I looked around, behind the nearby trees but there was no sign of her. And at the place where she presumably stood, I found an oddly colored page that closely resembled those, on which my diary was written. “Strange” – I thought – “It was probably blown away. But where is this girl? Am I having hallucinations or there are ghosts in this place?”.  
On one side of the page, there was a drawing that looked like it was made by a child. In the background, there was a forest that closely resembled the one I was in. In the middle, there was some kind of a building that looked like a science station. In front of it stood a little man with ginger bristling hair, his clothes looked like a long white shirt with its flaps dusting the road at his feet, wearing a green striped scarf, striped wool socks, soft checkered slippers and carrying an oil lamp in his hand. Right next to his stood the girl, whose profile I saw earlier. Here she was pictured bare-footed and her dress was covered in something red. Above the house, there was an impending monster in a black loose overall, with giant claws for hands and his head represented a skull of a deer. One of the walls of the building had a giant hole in which there was a giant irritated eye.  
On the other side of the page with terribly blurred handwriting the following was written: “Who are you? Why are you here? Why are do look for me too? Are you the new Lodger? If yes, walk across the pathway until you reach the House. If you are one of the Guests, wait until midnight and we will knock on the Lodger’s door together.” This note has brought me into some kind of a stupor and confused me so hard, I never knew it was possible. The first two questions – I personally would give anything to find out the answers to them. I had an answer for the third one. But the unsolved questions still outweighed the answered ones! Who is this Lodger? What is this House he lives in? Who are those guests? Is this girl one of the Guests? Are these Guests ghosts? And why must I choose my role as a Ledger or a Guest? At least I knew I am not a Guest and I don’t want to be one. They are probably ghosts and I want to stay among the living. My goals, for now, were to find the House and the Lodger inhabiting it.


	2. Entering the House

According to the advice written on the note I found, I walked across the pathway. I was not sure how long I walked. But what I was sure about is that something supernatural has happened in this forest. The trees looked strange now. One of them looked like a face with sharp teeth, the second one looked like monstrous hands sticking out of the ground and the leaves on the third one were arranged in such a way that it seemed about 50 eyes were watching me constantly. The abscissed leaves suffered the same fate – there were bones among them. I tried my best to not notice those things but my eyes periodically caught a glance of the surrounding details.

The evening was creeping closer. I was mighty tired and the provisions I was carrying were running scarce despite me using them very carefully. Sometimes I thought I saw something that looked like a building but it would disappear before I was able to take a closer look. So my hopes of finding the House were running low and I was preparing myself to meet the Guests. Suddenly I saw a silhouette of a building that looked like the one in the drawing. I quickened my pace to the max. This time the building wasn’t going to disappear. It looked like an old science station. I rallied what was left of my strength, reached the door, and knocked on in hard. But nobody answered. Listening closely, I heard something that sounded like a moan on the other side of the door. I tugged the door – it was locked, but only with a door lock. I pushed the frame away with my foot, pushed the door (thankfully it opened inwards), jumped inside, slammed the door behind me, and braced it with a log that was standing next to the door. At the moment, I didn’t think that the house could be dangerous too. I wanted to escape the night and these Guests. I had my doubts that their intentions were friendly.

I tried to look around but it was too dark to see anything. By touch, I reached inside my backpack, pulled out the torch, and kindled it. What I saw in the flickering light didn’t improve my mood. A small room with a boarded up and curtained window, a bed turned upside down, a table with a chair, and some sheets of paper scattered all over the room. Everything was covered with a thin layer of dust. “Looks like somebody was here not so long ago. But that he left this room in a hurry. Strange.”

I picked up one of the sheets from the floor. Something was written on it with sprawling handwriting. And just as I was trying to read the first line, the sheet of paper turned into a maple leaf. It was abscissed, closely resembling the ones outside. Throwing it away I saw that all the sheets of paper in this room has turned into leaves from different types of trees. “What the…” – I thought – “The is definitely something wrong with both the Forest and the House. I need to leave this place. Not now, though, it is better that I wait until morning. When the morning comes, before I leave I have to explore the house for supplies, inhabitants (dead or alive, doesn’t matter), some kind of map and some book about the history of this place. I hope it was not always this bad.” By the way, I knew that the first leaf was a maple one from the book that I was carrying.

Opposite the front door, there was another door that presumably led to a different room. I tugged it too. “Looks like” – I thought – “that this door is not just locked but also barricaded from the other side. This seems logical. This room, which looks like an anteroom, was cut off as a poorly protected one. But if this is an anteroom, what are the bed and the table with a chair doing here? Fine, this is not very important. I need to remove the leaves and brace the front door with something sturdier than a log.”

I approached the turned over bed. It was outfitted with wheels. With a few puffs, I restored its normal position and pushed it to the front door. This still didn’t seem secure so I added the table to this construction. Then I took the chair and used it to brace the second door. Finishing with the security I grabbed as many leaves as my hands and eyes could reach and threw them out through the casement. When all business was over I curtained the window tightly and began my night watch.


End file.
